New Guy on Set
by J-StarGleek
Summary: RLF - Chris Colfer goes to welcome Glee's latest cast member, Darren Criss! Short drabble.


**New Guy on Set**

**I love Chris Colfer and Darren Criss. I love writing drabbles. Put em together and what have you got?  
>(Please, don't judge me on this! :) It was late at night but I just felt like writing it... hope you like it anyway!)<strong>**  
>RER - read, enjoy, review!<br>*I DO NOT OWN DARREN OR CHRIS OR GLEE ... SADLY***

Chris strolled over to the trailer at the end of the lot. It was the newest one – put there specifically for Glee's latest recruit cast member, Darren Criss. Darren was to play Blaine and Chris knew that they would be working together closely, so it felt only right to go by and say hello. Welcome him to Glee and all that. Plus, Chris was actually a really big fan of Darren's work. Being the Potternerd that he was, Chris had always adored AVPM and AVPS and, well, he was excited to meet the star of them!

The trailer door swung open after the first knock but there was no one standing there. Chris peered further inside. Suddenly, Darren was there, right in front of him at the door. As if he apperated.

"Hello" Chris said cheerily, waving. "Just though I'd stop by, say hi, welcome you onto set."

Darren flushed slightly with joy. "Thank you!" he exclaimed, loudly. "That's really sweet of you. Man, I'm so excited to be here! Come on in!"

Chris stepped into the trailer, shutting the door behind him as he went. For someone who had only been on set for one morning, he sure had made a lot of mess. Pages of script lay all around the room; his small desk was already littered with chocolate wrappers and old coffee mugs. A duffel bag and guitar stood in the corner. Two chairs were positioned in the centre of the trailer, around a small table. On top of the table were a few cards with messages such as "Good Luck!" adorned on the front. A teddy bear sat neatly next to them. Chris looked for somewhere to dump his jacket and Darren noticed this.

"Um, here," and with that he swept his arm across the desk, scattering the litter onto the floor. "Now Nicole has some more space on her, you can put your jacket down!" Darren sounded so proud of himself for clearing up the table that Chris didn't have the heart to point out that, eventually, the papers would have to be moved off the floor. As Chris lay his jacket down he processed what Darren had said clearly.

"Did you call your desk _Nicole_?" Chris asked.

"Yeah!" Darren sat down onto one of the plastic chairs. He beckoned for Chris to join him. Pointing to the second chair he said, "Come here and sit on Aaron!"

Chris sat down. Jokingly, Chris asked, "What's the guitar called?" and with no hesitation and no tone of sarcasm in his voice Darren replied, "That one's Matthew. I would have bought Fiona, but she's been signed, and I didn't want anything to happen to her in my trailer."

Chris was stunned, to say the least. Okay, so he had formed a picture in his mind about Darren from the Starkid shows and yes he was very goofy, but naming everything? That was weird. Speaking of Starkid…

"I have to say," Chris began, watching Darren drink a bottle of water. "I just love A Very Potter Musical!"

Darren spluttered a bit from shock. He smiled again, regaining composure. "Maybe, if you're lucky, we'll sing Starkid songs together some time," he said, grinning cheekily.

They then spent the next ten minutes hatching a plan to convince Ryan Murphy to let them sing 'Status Quo' from Starship in an episode. Just as they were getting down to the fine details of the wondrous plan, Chris' phone buzzed. He skim read the text from Lea Michele, saying that he was needed in wardrobe. Chris looked at Darren apologetically.

"I'm sorry, duty calls." He retrieved his coat and got up to leave. "It was great meeting you!"

"Likewise," Darren said, before calling, "Chris! Could you make sure to shut Tom's door as you leave!"

Chris sighed. "Tom the trailer?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Daren just smiled and nodded enthusiastically. As Chris was leaving he heard Darren call after him, "See you when phase 1 of Glee-Starkid mash up begins!" Chris laughed along with Darren himself as the door swung shut.

As Chris was walking away from the trailer, he could hear Darren strumming guitar chords and humming a tune. Chris smiled to himself as he headed to wardrobe. _I think he's gonna fit in just fine._


End file.
